1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the measurement of operating parameters within the diffuser section of a downhole pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical submersible pumps are often used to flow hydrocarbon production fluids from subterranean locations via wellbores. A typical pump of this type includes a seal section, a motor section and a pump section. A diffuser is located within the pump section and is used to flow production fluids upwardly to the next impeller while converting velocity (kinetic energy) to the pressure (potential energy).